


earthquake

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Comfort, Earthquakes, F/M, Friendship/Love, cute densi, densi fluff, fear of earthquakes, monty loves kensi, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based from that time that Kensi had gotten the team survival packs after the earthquake. </p><p>Kensi gets nervous during an earthquake in the middle of the night and calls Deeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCIS;LA fanfic so feedback would be greatly appreciated and I LOOOVE kudos :)

Kensi was dreaming of peanut butter cups and powdered doughnuts when the rattling of her bed woke her up. She gripped her sheets and sat up in bed soon realizing it was an earthquake. The agent curled her legs to her chest and tried to stay calm but she had never liked earthquakes. The rumbling noise made her stomach churn and the wobbling and rolling of the floor unnerved her. 

The worst thing was that she could do nothing to stop it. As an NCIS agent she had a wide variety of skills for almost every occasion. She could disarm terrorists, take down bad guys with one bullet from hundreds of meters away and survived explosions on a daily basis. But an earthquake was not something she could take down with a bullet, a knife or a well-placed punch. An earthquake would shake and destroy as it pleased and all she could do was endure it.

Except she really didn’t want to endure it alone. Looking over to her phone on the nightstand she wondered if she should bother calling her partner who was probably still sleeping despite the shaking ground. The floor rolled with a little more force and Kensi quickly grabbed her hone and pushed speed-dial. 

“Kens? What time is it? Oof Monty get off me she’s calling me not you.”

“It’s around two I think umm, I’m guessing you aren’t feeling the earthquake going on right now?”

She heard her own voice shake a little and hoped that Marty wouldn’t hear it in his sill sleepy state.

“No I feel it, it’s not very big though. It probably wouldn’t have even woken me up. Are you okay? Is it making you nervous?” 

He knew she didn’t particularly like earthquakes given that last time she had started handing out survival packs.

Kensi didn’t reply right away, just sat with one hand holding the phone while the other still gripped her sheets but Deeks’ voice soon took her attention again anyway.

“You know I still have that snuggie blanket thing you gave me, you can borrow it if you want I’ll bring it over now.”

Kensi was so grateful for the way he so casually suggested that he drive to her place at two in the morning all because she was nervous about a little earthquake. Because if it was for her he didn’t mind at all.

The rumbling finally settled and Kensi’s room was once again still but Deeks was still waiting for her answer.

“I wouldn’t want to make you drive all the way over and I know how Monty would get upset if you left him since he only gets night time and weekends to see you. Um I could drive over? If that’s- I mean I don’t have to if-“

“Okay cool, Monty’s already waiting at the door for you. Calm down she’ll be here soon buddy.” 

The last part was muffled and Kensi assumed Deeks had taken the phone away from his face to talk to his dog.

The agent laughed and started grabbing some sweat pants and shoes to put on.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon partner.”

Kensi really just wanted to drive to Marty’s place instead of having him come to her because she was the one that had woken him up in the first place and also sitting in the dark alone waiting for him to get there would not have made her feel better.

She got to Deek’s place and knocked on the door, already hearing the scuffle of Monty’s paws on the floor. Her partner opened the door and ushered her inside still in his pyjamas, his sleep ruffled hair looking pretty much the same as it did during the day which made her laugh. It really was styled by pillow. 

He looked at her in concern though and put a hand on her arm.

“You okay?”

The agent nodded and bit her lip, tugging her cardigan tighter around herself. “Yeah thanks for letting me come over. Earthquakes just make me nervous.”

Deeks nodded. “No problem. What are partners for?”

Kensi pointed to the couch. “I’ll sleep on the couch I don’t want to bother you anymore than I already ha-“ 

She was cut off by a slight roll of the floor and grabbed Deeks’ arm in fright without thinking. She knew it was just an aftershock but now she really didn’t want to sleep alone.

Deeks looked at her hesitantly and pointed to his best canine friend that was still looking up at Kensi happily. 

“I think Monty was really looking forward to cuddling with you and we can’t really all fit on the couch. We could take my bed I –“ 

Deeks was once again offering her an excuse to be comforted. One that would make it seem like she was doing someone else a favour because he knew she didn’t like to admit she wasn’t always strong.

Kensi slowly let go of Marty’s arm and nodded gratefully as she followed him to his room.

“Here you go Kensalina you can have the right side since I know you can’t sleep on the left.” 

The detective shuffled the pillows around and got under the covers as Monty hopped up to sit in the middle of the bed.

Sliding under duvet and curling up with Monty, Kensi lay down facing her partner. 

“Thank you Deeks. I mean it, thanks.” 

Marty merely smiled knowingly and closed his eyes. “Good night Fern.”


End file.
